Mitchell Goes to Pizza Hut
by NeptuneID13
Summary: Ready Jet Go parody fic that involves Mitchell's epic adventure at Pizza Hut
1. 1

As you can tell by the title, this fanfiction is a joke - it's intentionally bad and not meant to be taken seriously. Anyways, on with the show.

It was a afternoon in Boxwood Terrace. Jet, Sean, and Sydney were doing stuff. Meanwhile, the resident detective wannabe, Mitchell Peterson, would rather be spying on Jet, but alas, he is stuck playing double-dutch with Mindy Melendez and Lillian Takami. They're his friends, but Mitchell thinks Mindy is bossy and rude, and he's right tbh.

He and Lillian were holding the ropes, and Mindy was jumping. She was the best jumper on their block. Well, the only jumper on their block. They had just finished doing "Strawberry ice cream, cherry on top, tell me the name of your sweetheart". "lEt'S pLaY aGaIn!111!" shouted Mindy. "Ready?"Mitchell sighed and rolled his eyes. Lillian said, "Shouldn't it be someone else's turn?" "aS sOoN aS I mIsS a sTeP!" said Mindy snootily.

Mitchell did an epic facepalm while blushing slightly. "Mindy...you never a miss a step," he replied. He totally didn't have a not-so-secret crush on her or was touched by this. "wHy tHaNk yOu, mItChie!", she said excitedly. Mitchell groaned. He didn't like being called "Mitchie" by Mindy, even though he calls everyone else nicknames and is cool with anyone else besides Mindy calling him "Mitchie". Hypocrite, am I right?

Mitchell began a long-winded rant that is probably filled with inappropriate language. "Mindy, I swear to Ronald McDonald, if you don't-" The boy was soon interrupted by the loud blasting of extremely loud metal music. Only one person blasted their music so loud that you can hear it from miles away, and it was Mitchell's father, Dude Peterson. He pulled up in the driveway with his Ferrari LaFerrari along with his wife, Abcde Peterson. Mitchell turned around. Lillian gasped."HELLO, SON!" said Dude as he turned off his music. Mitchell was embarrassed that his dad was in front of his friends. Abcde pulled down her sunglasses said, "A new restaurant called Pizza Hut just opened down the street," she explained. "Wanna come?" Mitchell smiled. He liked pizza. Except for pineapples on pizza. Forget pineapples on pizza. He wanted to go to this so-called Pizza Hut, especially if it meant getting away from the orange devil - oops I mean Mindy.

Mitchell thought. If he could escape from Mindy, then he could save Lillian as well."Sure, mom," said Mitchell. "Care to join us, Lily?" Lillian frowned. "Sorry, Mitch, but I got...uh...eating class!" Mitchell was mad. He didn't want Lillian to go to eating class. Lillian however, had other plans. She was secretly going to hack into her sister's tablet and install Minecraft, and she was also going to watch the Blue's Clues VHS tapes she stole from Mindy. She invited Jet to watch them with her. They were also going to eat Cereal Straws. Living the dream.

Suddenly, Mitchell had a realization. "Oh noes!" he said flatly. "if we're at Pizza Hut, who's gonna take care of Cody. We can't take him inside Pizza Hut. Oh, the horror. The horror..."Mindy yelled, "I;ll tAkE cArE oF hIm fOr yOu!1111!" Mitchell was hesitant. "Okay..." he said nervously. Mitchell was positive that Mindy was going to feed Cody chocolate, but hey, no one else offered. Also, Cody is Mitchell's dog and if you don't know this fact prior to reading this fic, shame on you.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitchell got into the car, and the family soon set off for the mystical place known as Pizza Hut.

"Bye, Mitchell!" called Mindy & Lillian. "Bye Lillian!" called Mitchell. "NOT bye, Mindy..." he said under his breath.

Not even a single nanosecond passed before Mitchell was bored. "I'M BORED!11111111111111111111" he yelled obviously.

"WELL, HOW ABOUT SOME TUNES?" said Dude. "No, it's fine-" but it was too late. Dude was already blasting such classics as the Nick India Dab, Bitch Lasagna, Blue Da Bee, Darude - Sandstorm, Megalovania, The Gummy Bear Song, Baby Shark, the Thomas the Tank Engine theme song, and God knows what else.

Abcde horribly sang along to the songs, to the point where she broke the car windows with her blood-curdling singing. "Nice goin', mom..." said Mitchell sarcastically. "Thank you!" said Abcde, who clearly does not understand sarcasm.

TBC


End file.
